


Study Buddies

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: kids on the run (young, wild, halfway free) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First period + dull documentary AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is - fluffy word vomit, I guess. I was bored after my history final (which I totally bombed, but who cares anymore; I'm free for the summer now).

Now that he was a high school senior, Bellamy Blake would’ve said that he was more than used to regularly pulling late nights, if not complete all-nighters.

Yet even so, he was still surprised to discover what Clarke could (and often did) tell him: that sleep deprivation was a bad, bad thing that left him yawning, bleary-eyed, and drowsy in class.

Especially on Mondays.

Especially during first period.

Especially when the only thing on the course agenda was a boring video.

Before today, Bellamy would’ve said that, without a doubt, he enjoyed all of his classes (with the occasional exception of calculus). Sure, he loved history and English best, but he just liked school in general. ( _Dork,_ Clarke and Octavia called him fondly.)

That all changed when he stumbled into first-period AP Biology to find a clearly incompetent substitute teacher confusedly searching Kane’s desk. “Has anyone seen the remote,” he mumbled in a voice too low for any of the seated students to actually hear.

Groaning, Bellamy collapsed into his usual seat beside Clarke and dropped his head to rest on his forearms. “Not another documentary,” he griped.

Clarke patted his head comfortingly, running her fingers through his bedhead. “On the upside, you can catch up on the sleep you so obviously need.”

He perked up just a little bit at that, though he didn’t lift his head — instead he turned it to look at her. “True.”

At the front of the room, the sub had finally gotten his act together enough to address the class. “ _Good_ morning,” he began, way too energetically for 8 a.m. Bellamy could already tell that he was one of those people who spoke in excessive italics. “ _As_ you can see, I’m _obviously_ not Mr. Kane. He had a family _emergency_ —”

“Bullcrap,” Clarke fake-coughed. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her, so she explained, “He took off early for the long weekend — vacation with my mom. Left me behind because obviously school is so important that an AP teacher can ditch without a second thought.”

“— biosphere,” the sub was saying. “So today _we_ get to watch a _documentary_!” He looked around the room, looking slightly disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm. “Look, I _get_ that it’s _first_ period and you’re all still _tired_ from _partying_ all night, but this is _not_ a chance for you to slack off or to sleep. This is a _very important_ video that Mr. Kane said will be on the _final_ , so I’d _pay attention_ if I were you. He didn’t _say_ that you _have_ to take notes, but it would certainly _behoove_ you” — Clarke and Bellamy rolled their eyes in unison; they both hated that word and adults who used it — “to do so.”

Finally finished, the sub turned on the overhead projector and slid the DVD into the player.

Already fed up, Bellamy huffed and slouched further down into his chair. Catching the sub’s glare, he straightened somewhat. As soon as the man looked away, he stifled a yawn and let his head drop to Clarke’s shoulder. “You’re not gonna rat on me if I do fall asleep, right?”

“Well…” She considered as she reached down to interlace her fingers with his. “Probably not. But I might snap a few pictures of you drooling and text them to Octavia.”

“Mm.” He shifted, getting as comfortable as he could, and closed his eyes. “You go ahead and do that. Just don’t send ’em to Raven; she doesn’t need any more material to hold over my head.”

“Fine by me.” Clarke shook her head fondly. “Really though, you can go ahead and get some rest. I’ll even let you copy my notes later.”

“You're a lifesaver, Clarke. I love you,” he said seriously, though without opening his eyes.

Resting her cheek briefly against the top of his head, Clarke bit her lip to hide the ridiculously sappy grin that threatened to appear on her face. “Love you too, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me on [Tumblr](http://befreckledrebelking.tumblr.com)!


End file.
